Absorbent garments, such as diapers and incontinence guards, among others, are often worn by those who do not have sufficient control over their bodily fluid excretions. Such absorbent garments typically have a multilayered configuration including an outer liquid-impervious shell, an inner liquid permeable layer and an absorbent batt between the inner and outer layers. Additionally, the absorbent garment usually includes a fastening system to secure the garment in its proper position on the wearer. Although many variations of fastening system for absorbent garments are used, most fastening systems use at least one strap or band that can be fixed to the body of the garment by an adhesive. Further, most fastening systems are designed to be easily accessible for the wearer and for a caretaker and allow for relatively simple removal of the absorbent garment.
Often, a wearer of an absorbent garment is a young child, or an adult with diminished mental faculties, and therefore, the wearer may have a tendency to attempt to remove the absorbent garment even if it is not in the wearer's best interest to do so. Since the wearer typically requires the help of a caretaker, if the fastening system of the absorbent garment were slightly more difficult to remove for the wearer, yet still relatively easy for a caretaker to remove, the wearer would benefit and the caretaker's job would not be substantially more difficult.